Kisa Notes: Daughter of a King
by Two Sexy Peas In A Pod
Summary: Ebony loved to be the center of attention, the person everyone wanted to be, the beautiful girl who walked down the street with men and women giving her second looks. Though now with a crazed serial killer on the loose, she realizes there are more important things than her vain desires. Kira is being reckless, and she has to act quickly before the supernatural world is discovered.
1. Prologue

Claire: hello there you sexy beasts ;)

: Heeeeeey sexy ladies!

Claire: it's me beautifulriver1098

: And it's me... (from fictionpress if you've read any of my works) or IsabelleArcher247

Claire: anyway wrote a fanfiction for a while called The Kisa Notes. She kinda forgot where she was gonna go with it and gave it up to me a few weeks ago. But then things happened and we decided to co-write it together. So here it is. The official "The Kisa notes"

Claire and : Check out our other accounts if you want to read some other stories

Claire: and here it is!

Ms. Green: have fun!

Disclaimer we do not own death note or it's characters. Only our very fabulous oc's

* * *

><p>"Come on , just one more push!" A woman in doctor scrubs cheered on. She sat on a doctors stool at the feet of a hospital bed. Her head was covered by a blanket that also covered a very pregnant woman's legs. Her arms were at the ready as she prepared for the child to come.<p>

Elisa laid propped up in the bed. Her hair matted down by sweat from the efforts of child birth. Her normally tan face was tinted a fine red, and her azure eyes were covered by her scrunched up face.

"Ugh!" She howled.

Pain racked through her body, and she felt as if she was being torn in half. Her body convolsed before it once again relaxed preparing for another heavy push. She took a deep breath before her whole body tensed. Once again pain raced through her body, but this time one sound cleared it all away.

The cry of a baby's voice.

Her body slumped against the bed. She let her head fall in defeat and it rolled to the side. Her eyes met the red ones of the shinigami king. The thing that brought hell to her life. She had loved him, but now that she knew the truth, she wasn't so sure anymore. Her vision was growing hazy as she stared up at him.

"Here you go mommy. Here's your beautiful daughter." Elisa turned her eyes over to look at the nurse who held the child out to her.

The nurse began to set the squirmy child in her hesitant arms. Elisa never wanted the child, so why would she want it now. "Get that thing-" Elisa began, but stopped when the small child opened her eyes.

She then took the child willingly and stared deep in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes crossed and uncrossed as they tried to find a figure to focus on. "Your so beautiful..." Elisa whispered.

The young girl coo'd in response. Suddenly Elisa felt a wave of dizziness roll over her, and the undoubtable feeling of death. She knew this would happen once the child was born. The reason why she never wanted it, but now as she looked in to the eyes of her child... She regretted nothing.

Tears began to roll down her now pale face as she realized she would never watch her child grow up. That she would never be the mother her child would need, and teach her things only a mother could teach. A hearty sob escaped her lips in sorrow, but to the doctors who were watching, it sounded like a cry of happiness.

"Take her... And never let her experience pain. My last wish is that she always has the ignorance to the way things work. And make sure you always let her know she is loved, because a life with out love is no life at all." She glared at the shinigami king when she spoke the last sentence.

"Ma'am?" A nurse close by asked her with hesitance.

The woman paid them no attention as she handed the child over to the shinigami. He awkwardly held her in his long arms while looking at the dying woman. "Go..."

The nurses gasped as they watched the child disappear. Their eyes stayed on the empty spot for minutes, not fully taking in what happened. But their eyes soon snapped to the woman when they heard a high pitched sound come from the heart monitors.

"SHE'S GOING IN TO CARDIAC ARREST! SOMEBODY GET THE DEFIBRILLATOR!" A nurse ordered while running towards the woman. She soon stopped suddenly and fell crashing in to the medical instruments.

The nurses stared in shock before each one began to drop like flies. Eventually all was silent in the once loud room. And the peacefulness that once hung around the air was replaced with the sense of death.

* * *

><p>Claire: That's it<p>

: if we get enough feed back we might post the shirts chapter up today ;)

Ms. Green and Claire: TATA FOR NOW! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Who needs Math?

Claire: Ms. Green had a lot of fun writting the Ebony part ;)

Ms. Green: Oh yes I did ;)

Claire: I kinda wanna spoil it for them...

Ms. Green: Noooo! I worked too hard for that! But I'm not the only one who was hard ;)

Claire: oh yes Mr. Sexual hardwood ;)

Ms. Green: Just call me Sexy for short ;)

Claire: well Mr. Sexy, you wanna do the disclaimer?

Ms. Green:... Ugh fine.

So this shit that we be writin don't be our original shit. We don't own no Light Yagami or L or any of dem fools. We don't own no Death Note or shit. We just own our pimpin' OC's and ALL dem boys in da hood. Ya get my drift?

Claire:... That was beautiful. *tears up* true poetry! BRAVA!

Ms. Green: *bows and suddenly has on a tiara, a sash and is holding flowers* I'd like to thank my family for being so supportive of my writing, and all the ice cream I've eaten during this creative pro-

Claire: AND NOBODY GIVES A DAMN! On with the show! L OPEN THE FRIKIN CURTAINS ALREADY!

*L in sexy maid out fit*: yes ma'm

* * *

><p>Ebony threw her math text book across the room. She knew she wasn't smart enough to be going to To-Ho University, especially on a scholarship. She had grown up in a small orphanage, with no name and no friends.<p>

Ever since she could remember she could see floating red numbers above people's heads. They didn't seem to have anything to do with anything, but whenever she talked to people about it, they looked at her in awe. Apparently they thought she was some sort of math prodigy. When in reality, she barely knew anything above Algebra. Actually, she was just bad at school. She made horrific grades in everything but languages.

She excelled at languages, she barely had to hear a language to be able to speak it fluently. Yet she recieved a scholarship to Touhou for math. A math scholarship.

She stood up and collected her papers. Maybe if she talked to the teacher he could explain it. She walked over to the mirror by the front door of her dorm. She fluffed her scarlet red corkscrew curls and smiled. She wasn't very tall but she still looked like a model. Grinning mischeivously, she made her way to the math lecture hall.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock?" She raised the pitch of her voice flirtatiously as she popped her head into Professer Abel's office at the back of the large empty room. She made sure to come during his office hours when no other students were around. The young professor had his back to her, he was pretending to work, but was actually on an online dating sight. Ebony laughed lightly. He quickly switched tabs to his next math lecture.<p>

"Miss Archer, please come in!" He motioned for her to sit across from him on the other side of his desk. She walked in slowly, careful to swing her hips seductively. She sat down in the leather chair and leaned over the desk, her low cut tank top showing off her C cups that she had pushed up to D's for the occasion. She looked up at her teacher's handsome face through her long thick eyelashes. He was an attractive man with short light brown hair, five o'clock shadow, and large hazel eyes. He had a strong jaw line and was built like a swimmer, he looked maybe twenty five at most. He loosened up his blue tie and took off his suit jacket, leaning back in his chair.

"Well I don't understand the material and I was wondering if maybe you could explain it to me? Or maybe we could work some sort of extra credit out?" She batted her blue eyes at him, his cheeks flushed slightly. 'This is so easy, poor bastard is desperate. Look's like I'll be getting an A.' She grinned.

"Well I'm sure we can work something out," he smiled back and uncrossed his legs, "how about you come over here and show me the concept you didn't understand?" He motioned for her to move next to him. She stood up, closed the door and pulled her the chair next to him, not bothering to pull down her blue jean mini skirt as it rode up, barely cover her underwear. She leaned across the table and grabbed her text books, lingering with her chest infront of his face a moment longer than necessary. When she sat back down his face was bright red, "Um, so about that, uh, problem," he stuttered, looking her over. He snapped his gaze back to the text book, she flipped it open to a random page, her eyes never leaving him. She slipped her purse off her shoulder, pulling one of the straps of her shirt down too. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"I don't know about you, but I can't work when I'm thirsty. Do you want some?" She unscrewed the lid and began pouring the golden liquid into the two glasses.

"Well, I can't turn down the offer, that would be rude," he lifted up the glass and downed it in one gulp. She could see him relaxing, she had a sip from her own cup and looked the man over, trying to figure out where to go from there.

"So, I didn't really understand that concept, Mr. Abel," she pointed at some random numbers and pushed the textbook to the far end of the desk away from her. She was maybe and inch away from the professor, he leaned farther back in his chair and laid a hand on her arm.

"Please, Ebony, just call me Gill," she imagined him turning into a fish and suffocating in the air. The thought made her laugh. His face went from a loose, lazy smile to a serious one. "Ebony, we need to talk about your behavior in class lately, you're making things... Hard for me."

"Is that a bad thing?" She traced a hand down his shirt and her other on his shoulder. She was happy about how smoothly things were going. She'd have an A in his class soon.

"No, I want you to make it harder," he grabbed both of her arms and pulled her of her chair and onto him, kissing her passionately. She wound her thin fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up, her still locked around him, and sat her down on the desk. His breathing became harder and more ragged, he leaned over her as they kissed, bracing himself with one hand on the table and the other on the small of her back.

"Wait," Ebony said, pushing him away with one hand. She lifted both arms up over her head and stared at him expectantly. He pulled his tie off and ripped her thin shirt up over her in one swift movement. Suddenly, the math text book that had been knocked onto the ground in the ruckus, flew up into the air. She rolled out of the way right as the book came crashing down on the teacher's head. His eyes lolled into the back of his head and he fell forward, unconscious onto the table.

A shinigami appeared, holding the textbook in hand. Ebony rolled her eyes, not at all surprised. The shinigami looked almost human, except for his taloned bird feet, large blood red wings, and the grey bird skull he wore on his head like a helmet, glowing red orbs, filling the eye sockets. He ripped the skull off his head and looked at her angrily with two amber eyes. His golden hair disheveled.

"Are you trying to give me a bad grade?" She sighed in irritation.

"You can't go and sleep with every professor that gives you a bad grade!" He growled back, "What kind of guardian would I be if I let you get away with that?"

"Actually, you just made it that much easier. But why do you protect me? Shinigami aren't supposed to protect, they're supposed to observe," she began dragging the unconscious professor onto the ground. She ruffled his hair and undressed him, sloppily throwing his clothes around the room, "Oh my god, he calls that a dick?" She snickered.

"Ebony," The death god warned. She was pushing her luck, she knocked over one of the whiskey glasses and tossed the bottle to the shinigami.

"Raiden," she mimicked his gravely dark voice, "drink this." He sighed and drunk the rest reluctantly, tossing the bottle back to her. She threw it into the garbage can, knocking it over. She shoved the unconscious man's boxers into her purse and quickly rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ebony stormed angrily through the cafeteria with her lunch gripped tightly in her small dainty hands. She ignored the shinigami who floated calmly next to her. Soon she spotted a friend sitting close by, eyes glued on an object. 'Probably one of her new boy toys' Ebony reasoned to herself while she sat down next to her small friend.<p>

"Oh god! Ebony! I'm in love!" Yori, one of Ebony's friends, squealed in delight. The girls short brown hair, bounced up and down uncontrollably while she moved around in her seat.

Ebony looked at the girl in mock excitement. "Oh, really? Who is it? You have got to tell me." Ebony shouted while grabbing Yori's shoulders. 'I might as well play along.' Ebony thought

Yori's sighed dramatically while letting her head fall back. "Light Yagami..." Yori sighed dreamily.

_'Light yagami... I've heard of him...' _"Light Yagami? Wasn't he the one who got the top scores during the entrance exams?" Ebony commented, while she released her friend to sit normally in her seat.

"Oh I totally call bull shit on that one!" Another voice interrupted. A girl with white long curls plopped herself between the two. She haphazardly dropped her lunch tray on the metallic picnic table. Taking big gulps of food she began her explanation. "There's nothing special to that kid. From what I can tell he's an arrogant prick." The girl said with hate dripping off her tongue.

"No way! You've got it all wrong Kaori! That's not my Light! Light is kind and gentle... A true gentleman!" Yori retorted angrily at Kaori.

Kaori flipped off Yori, and glared at her with cold green eyes. "Get your head out of the clouds, Yori. Either Light is just a double sided ass or a really good actor. He's not the sweet guy you and his other fan girls make him out to be."

'A really good actor huh? Sounds like its time for me to do some research'

"What are you thinking Ebony?" Raiden mumbled suspiciously in her ears.

"Oh you know. Just how I'm gonna sleep with my next tutor." Ebony answered with an evil glint in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Coffee

Claire: do you wanna say anything to the fans

Ms. Green: hmmmm I wanna say that I love them. And that I'm pretty sure I'm high cus' I took some sleepies *creepy smile*

Claire: *back away slowly* hehehehehe okay...

Ms. Green: hmhmhm... hehehe... hahahaha... Muahahahahaha

Claire: *pushes Ms. Green in to her own emo corner* okay just go die in your emo corner while I do the disclaimer.

Ms. Green: SLEEPING! Sleeping in my own emo corner. *pouts*

Claire: Yes... sleeping...

Disclaimer: we do not own Death Note or the Characters. Only our very sexual oc's who know how to get down an dirty. *sexy smirk* if you know what I mean. *winks*

* * *

><p>"Tch the homework is to easy." A young man mumbled.<p>

His messy brown hair framed his innocent looking face. Beautiful brown eyes narrowed at the sheets of paper sprawled around him.

He had came to college, expecting a challenge. Though, now that he sits there he can't help to doubt the work. Everything seemed to easy for him. It seemed almost implausible for a college to be assigned such easy tasks. Not only did he attend a college in Japan, but he also attended the most advanced college in Japan. Touhou University. So why was all the homework so easy? Even the entrance exams were easy. He also received the top scores, along with Ryuga.

Ryuga, or better known as L, had pissed him off to no end. He had humiliated him. He had put him in a situation where any mistake he would do, would seem suspicious. He wasn't in a good place right now. He was literally stuck in between a rock and a hard place. And to make matters worse, Ryuga had told him to meet a friend of his at a coffee shop. That bastard, he didn't even have the nerve to talk to him in public he had to send a stupid messenger.

So here he was, sitting in a small booth waiting for his company to arrive. Who, should he mention, was very late.

Ebony's curls bounced as she strutted into the coffee shop. She wasn't concerned about homework, she was only going to the seduce the teacher into giving her an A anyway. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the room, resting on the brown haired boy in the booth across the room.

She had heard a lot about Light Yagami. He received top scores at To-HoUniversity, and he was easily the most attractive man on campus. Everyone was in love with him. He was charming, intelligent, handsome, and mysterious.

She hated him.

She flicked open a compact mirror and checked her reflection, perfect as always, and walked towards the man. He was pouring over his text books, quickly completing each assignment. She sat down and waited for him to look up.

He seemed fairly normal, maybe more distracted than most, but no different than any other nerd. She sighed. Maybe he wasn't the one she was after. Maybe he wasn't Kira. Maybe it was a waste of time. But maybe it wasn't. She couldn't be sure until she talked to the secretive boy.

"Hey," she smiled at him and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Light heard a feminine voice call out to him. 'God please, no more fan girls.' Trying not to be rude he let his eyes glide up to see the face of a very attractive red head. He let a small smile settle over the features of his face. "Hello there."

"So you're the famous Light Yagami, I must say, I'm a bit disappointed. Everyone seems to think there's something special about you," she smirked at him as she took in his handsome features. His glowing brown eyes had a certain guarded sharpness about them that made her sure that he knew something. About what, she wasn't sure yet.

'Ah, so she's that type.' In the past few weeks, of attending college, light encountered many girls. All of whom, who had a small crush on him. He decided to make a fun game out of it and put them into categories. There were quite a few. There was the "I'm beautiful and I'm not afraid to show it" type. They usually liked to flaunt their special bodily gifts. There was "I pretend to be shy so I can seem more interesting" types. Who used their friends as tools to push them towards him. There was also, the redheads type, the "I will act like a stuck up bitch and pretend I care more about myself than others". That's where the little mouse fell in to.

'Let's play a game, shall we?' Light thought to himself. Who knows maybe she could come in handy. He gave a seductive half smirk while resting his head on his hands, that laid on the table. "Oh? Well if there's nothing special about me, then why did you take the time and day to talk to me? It seems like I'm very interesting, if you came to talk to me. Although I have to say, that I can't complain. I wouldn't mind talking to you all day."

"Look, I realize you probably think I'm being a self righteous bitch to get you interested in me, but in all honesty, I'm just a self righteous bitch. 'K sweetheart?" she flicked her curls over her shoulder once more. 'Ugh, he's such an annoying little bastard.' she thought in frustration. "I realize you're used to having girls falling all over you, but I only took the time and day to talk to you because, honestly, I really don't understand why you're so smart. You don't seem special." She stared him down, she couldn't figure out what about him was pissing her off so much. That's when she realized, he reminded her of herself. Only a little more reserved.

"Sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Ebony," she stuck out her manicured hand. "Sorry, I just get really nervous around hot nerds," She smiled at him again, with-holding a cringe.

Light stared down the strange girls hand. He swore that she was bipolar or something. One does not simply change moods so suddenly. Even he progressed into different emotions.

He ignored her olive branch, and asked a question instead. "You're not from Japan, are you?"

The smile slowly faded from Ebony's face. "No, I'm American. Once again, I'm sorry about earlier It's just one of those day's you know?" She laughed lightly, trying to blow off her angry explosion. She lowered her hand onto the menu in front of her and pretended to look over the coffees. She was starting to worry that he would stop speaking to her and she'd have to go about figuring out how much he knew from someone else.

"Oh it's fine, I completely understand I have a teenage sister. So I know not to take any serious offense to a woman's outbursts. Also, I'm sorry if I had offended you. In Japan it is uncommon to shake hands with another person, unless they are very close. We usually bow to each other as greetings." He extended his right hand awkwardly towards the red head. "Like this, right?"

She took his hand lightly in hers and shook it briefly, giggling slightly, for such a genius he really was idiotic. It was almost endearing. "Yeah, like this. Sorry, I'm still getting used to Japanese culture. I haven't been here very long."

Light awkwardly shook Ebony's hand a moment too long. He realized a few seconds later he was supposed to release his grip, and dropped his hand to his lap. "It's fine." He waved off her apology. "Listen, our conversation has truly been enjoyable, but I am supposed to meet an acquaintance here. And we were supposed to have a private conversation, so if you wouldn't mind." He trailed off with an awkward laugh.

"Oh, meeting your girlfriend?" She tried to sound disappointed, but in all honesty, she was relieved. Right as she stood up to leave the door slammed open and a familiar face walked in.

"Listen! How many times have I told you that I'm not some stupid live in maid." An irritated voice loudly broke the peaceful silence of the coffee shop. "No! I am not getting you some strawberry shortcake!"

One thing that drew attention to this frustrated woman, was not her loud outburst, but the point that she was screaming in English.

"You know what if you don't shut up I'll give you a very befitting nickname! Oh really? You don't believe me? How about this then?! Idiotic cake boy! Yes from now own you'll be known as idiotic cake-" she paused before her face turned a bright red. " YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FUCKING CAKE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR A-". The woman cut herself off, realization dawned on her face as she began to look around the room of people who stared at her with wide eyes. "Ah sorry about that... I just found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me. So I'm a little irritated." She said in Jappanese ending the curiosity of the people. When no one was looking at her anymore, her eyes searched the room to stop on an object.

Ebony had to sit back down out of shock. The brown haired woman crossed the room towards her, yet her lavender eyes were locked on Light. "Luna!?" The woman stopped dead in her tracks, startled.

"Ebony?" her voice had a melodic quality to it. She ran excitedly across the room and gave her friend a hug. Ebony hugged her back with some reluctance. 'Why is she here? To see Light?' she began to worry.

Light stared at the two in silent victory. From the way L sounded, when he announced he was to meet his colleague, he had sounded very... Reluctant. Immediately Light began to realize that this colleague wasn't just some person. She was very important to L. This was where L messed up, but at the same time gained an extra advantage. He had leeway. If Light suddenly "got rid of her" all evidence would point to him.

But one thing, he was sure, he didn't anticipate. Was the strange girl, Ebony, being there at the same time. If his suspicions were correct, which he was positive they were, he could use this Ebony as a little pawn.

"Um excuse me, for intruding" Light interrupted the two "but are you the one Ryuga wanted me to meet?"

"Ryu- Oh. You. Ryuga. Yes," Luna answered, the name Ryuga coming of her tongue in an odd way.

Light stood up, from his spot at the table, to stand in front of Luna. Even in platform heels, light still towered over Luna. "I am Light Yagami." He bowed deeply in respect. "It is an honor to meet a friend of Ryuga's." Light gave a malicious smirk before he rose to stand again.

"Oh! Hello Light Yagami! Please call me Luna." Luna bowed in return, with a small smile on her face. "Ryuga never said anything about how cute you are! Ebony are you dating Light?" Luna turned her violet eyes to look at Ebony with a mischievous smile. Ebony responded with a glare that screamed that she would murder Luna for asking that, "Or not..."

"Not yet," Light smiled, taking both Luna and Ebony by surprise. Suddenly his text books and papers went crashing to the floor. He narrowed his eyes, 'Well that's odd' he mused. Ebony shot up out of her seat.

"I have to go, sorry. Nice to meet you Light! Bye Luna!" She raced out of the cafe and disappeared around the corner.

"That was odd..." Luna noted while staring at the place her best friend once stood. Light nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Raiden," Ebony whispered in irritation as she marched away from the coffee shop and towards her dorm. The death god appeared next to her, arms crossed in front of his chest in cold, yet controlled anger. His long mouth was in a straight emotionless line. He floated along beside her, his blood red wings beating softly. "I was trying to do an investigation. What the hell?" She muttered, looking around casually to see if anyone was looking at her.<p>

"I didn't approve of his demeaning behavior," he sighed as Ebony unlocked the front door of her dorm and began jogging up the stairs.

"Why don't you just complain to me, instead of making people think that their school supplies are possessed?" she spun around to face him, throwing her hands up in exasperation. The masked Shinigami stared at her in grim silence. She shook her head and swiped her dorm key. The door opened with a satisfying click. She walked in, the flying death god followed. She heard a soft thump as he retracted his wings and dropped to the ground.

She turned around and looked at him, smiling as her annoyance melted away. He was her guardian angel, they had been through everything together. She couldn't remember a time without him. She could never stay mad at him long.

"Why do you insist on wearing that ridiculous bird skull over your face? You look so much better without it," Ebony walked over to the shinigami and carefully removed his mask revealing the handsome face only she was allowed to see. His pale blond hair went down almost to his glowing gold eyes. His skin glowed a healthy tan. The only thing inhuman about his face was his large thin mouth, but even that she thought looked perfect on his shy looking face.

"I'm not supposed to look good. I'm supposed to be terrifying. People are supposed to look at me and quake in fear, not love me," his voice was deep and raspy. Ebony looked down at his inhumanly long fingers and grabbed his hands.

"Are you saying you don't want me to love you?" She asked. He looked pained, she knew the question was unfair. Humans and Shinigami were not supposed to have feelings for each other. Shinigami weren't supposed to have feelings for anyone or anything.

"We can't keep going on like this, it's wrong. You know I-" she pressed her lips against his.

"I don't care," she smiled, "You're mine." She pulled him in close to her and looked up lovingly at his face.

"I'm your protector. Thats all I can be," he sighed and pulled the skull back down over his face. Red glowing balls appeared in the eye sockets of the bird head a couple inches above where his real eyes were supposed to be.

"Says who?" Ebony was hurt, he never gave her a reason why. She knew he loved her too, or at least she thought he did.

"I just can't ok?" he was starting to add a certain coldness to his voice.

Ebony's eyes began to lower into small slits. She suddenly threw herself against him, forcing them both to crash into the wall. "Fine. You don't have to, but I will get you in the end. I always get what I want, and I want you." She answered with a trace of cruel, finality laced in her voice.

The shinigami struggled against Ebony, but his efforts were in vain. For she only held on tighter, and he refused to hurt her. "Ebony-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME HOLD YOU!?"

The shinigami paused in mild surprise. Ebony rarely raised her voice against him. He sighed in defeat, finally relaxing in the loving embrace. He brought his own arms up to respond, being careful not to hurt Ebony with his odd hands.

"I love you..." Ebony sobbed into his chest, "Why can't you accept that?" The shinigami stood in silence before pulling her in closer and resting his head on hers. He rocked them gently back and forth before picking up the crying girl. He held her in one arm and took his mask off again with his free hand, tossing it on the floor. Raiden walked them over to her bed, laid her down gently and turned around.

"Get some rest Ebony," he said as calmly as possible. He knew that he was hurting her, but he knew that having a relationship with her wouldn't end well for either of them. Her father would be furious with him.

He walked over to his skull and put it on. He flew through the walls and into the darkening sky, listening to her cries fade away, "I love you too, Ebony," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Claire: hehehe I bet you guys weren't expecting that!<p>

Ms. Green:Zzzzzzzzzzzzz~

Claire: *facepalms* gaaaaah. Anyway so what did you guys think? Couldn't you feel the longing between those two?! God I ship them so much =^~^=

also how did you guys like Lunas?! She's a character I created a while back. I love her cus' she reminds me so much of me :} hehehehehe. How do you guys like it in general? Comment tell us what you think. And fav/follow! Or no cookie for you! 0.0 Until next time!

Ms. Green:Zzzzzzzzzzzzz~


	4. Chapter 3: Luna

**Hello everyone! I am Rai (vxnityprince) the new co-author! So yeah, I don't really have much else to say other than enjoy this long-awaited chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Death Note or any of it's characters. **

* * *

><p>"That was odd..." Luna noted while staring at the place her best friend once stood.<p>

Light nodded in agreement. "Very."

Luna moved around him and began to pick up his misplaced textbooks and papers. She set them back on to the table then took a seat in one of the cold chairs. She motioned for Light to sit before her and he swiftly followed her directions.

"Now, I'm sure Ryuga didn't tell you why I came here?" She mumbled out a statement though it sounded as more of a question while she flipped open a flimsy menu.

"You're absolutely correct." He told her, watching as her eyes lazily flowed over the words before her.

"Damn it!" She slammed her head on the table, the menu falling on the floor with her sudden actions.

Light jerked back and blinked his eyes rapidly at the surprising display. "Ms. Luna?" He asked her hesitantly.

"Mrrrmpgh rmmrph mrgh." She groaned in to the table her words coming out in nothing more than a jumbled mess.

Light scratched his head. "What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't catch what you said."

Luna's head shot up and dramatic tears fell down her face. "I don't even know why I'm here! I think he just wanted me to get him some strawberry short cake, but I can easily make it for him!" She whined.

"Cake?" Light asked out of curiosity.

"Stupid jerk." She mumbled and began to pull out a chess board. She set it on the table and popped open a compartment on the side where the pieces were stored. Her hands nonchantly began placing the pieces on the board, though not in the correct line up to start a game. Once done she gave Light a small peacful smile while resting her head in the palm of her hand. "Say you come across this situation while playing a game of chest. This is the perfect moment to put your opponent in check, that is if you know how to manipulate your pieces correctly. Now, assume you are the white pieces," she gestures with a hand at the glossed ivory pieces "I could easily place my partner in check in half a move. But can you?"

Light stared at her face and his brain running multiple moves in a single second. What could this woman be thinking. Was this a simple game to keep her from her boredom, or was this a test that she would report back to L? Usually he would tread carefully in situations like this, but since it in no way related to Kira, he would show off his skills.

His hand raised towards the white rook, and he tapped the top of it lightly. "First, I would take the rook and move it to D1 on the board, " he picked up the piece and moved it "then, I would complete the castling move."

Luna smiled brightly. "Wow, I expected nothing less of you Light Yagami."

Light gave a small chuckle and leaned back on his chair. "So does that mean this was a pre planed test?

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Luna awkwardly tussled her curly hair.

"So you do know why Ryuzaki asked you to meet with me?"

"Nope!" She chirped and began to clean up the chess pieces. "Ryuzaki and I have very similar thoughts. So he likes to see if I can 'keep up with him'," she closed the wooden compartment of the chess board then gave a small pout, "Aka, see if I can read his mind. That little asshole."

Light tilted his head. "Are you and Ryuzaki close?"

"Well he did save me." The woman whispered.

"what do you mean?" Light sat up to pay closer attention to the peculiar women. She was like an open book, he could use that to his advantage. He just needed to get a little closer to her. Befriend her, and eventually make her his pawn.

She would be his marionette hanging above a cliff. He would control the strings tied to her hands and leg. Move her how and when he wanted. And when her paint begins to chip, and the fragile wood of her body began to crack, he would cut those strings and let her fall to her death. But before that could happen, he needed to get closer and break those already fragile walls.

"It's a complicated story." She answered.

The college student gave her a comforting smile. "That's okay, I've probably heard more chaotic stories."

"Another time Light." She cut off the conversation, telling him he was treading heavy waters and to just leave it be.

"I understand."

"Thank you." She mumbled and pulled out a small brown book out of her small purse. She took a small key off of her neck and placed it in the clasp surrounding the cover. She twisted it and the clasp poeoped open. Luna chuckled when she saw the intrigued look Light was giving her. "It's my diary. I write everything in here and carry it everywhere. Of course this isn't the only one I have," she flipped it open to a blank page then snapped out a pen, "I've written in a diary everyday of my life since I was 5, so I have plenty of complete diaries sitting in a box under my bed."

"Really?" Light laughed a little. "I wish I was that dedicated to writing in my diary. I'm very impressed Ms. Luna."

A small blush tainted her cheeks. "Anyway," she changed the subject, "I believe Ryuzaki would like to schedule a time for you and him to meet. He talked about wanting to talk to you about theories and all that jazz. You know like all those scientists on T.V that talk about theories of aliens? Yeah he'll probably be crazy like them, when you guys meet. So when would you be free Light?"

"I don't have an option to say no, do I?"

A small sadistic gleam sparked in Luna's eyes while she stared at the young man. "Nope."

"That's okay, I wasn't planning on saying no anyway. I would love to talk with Ryuzaki. How about this Thursday? My only class, that day, ends at twelve so I can wait for him near the cafeteria."

"Perfect!" Luna quickly scribbled down the time and date. "Ryuzaki is always free. He's such a loser." She put her belongings in her bag and stood up.

Light pushed up from his chair and stood before Luna. He gave a polite bow and she quickly returned it.

"It was nice to meet you Light. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other in the near future." She gave one last smile before leaving Light to his own musings.

_'Definitely more intriguing than that Ebony girl' _Light's eyes lowered into small slits. _'Whatever that was that knocked over my books was not human. I need to find out more about her, even though just being around her makes me want to strangle her to death'_

* * *

><p>Luna jogged towards the wooden hotel door. Her hand reached out to throw the door upon, but it didnt budge, so she ended up barreling head first in to the hard material. The women slowly slid down the door and fell on to her butt. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes from the sting of pain shooting through her forehead.<p>

"I'm not used to the door being locked!" She hissed while rubbing her forehead.

Suddenly, the door opened and she once again fell flat on her face. She yelped in pain as she grabbed her head and went in to a protective fetal position.

"Luna-chan?"

Luna looked up at the surprised face of Matsuda. "Matsui! I hit my head and now it really hurts!"

Matsuda chuckled and helped the small women up. He lead her to the living area and sat her down on the couch next to L. "Ill be back,I'm going to get you some ice."

"No that's fine." L spoke up. His eyes gazed upon Lunas while his hand wandered towards the womans forehead and pushed her hair away to look at the small bump. His hand retreated and he placed his thumb on his lip. "Watari is already on his way with some ice."

"L~" Luna cooeed and pat his head. "You do love me, don't you."

L turned to pick up a cup full of tea to take a small sip. "You are my friend."

Luna cackled evilly while bringing her hands in front of her face. "You don't want me to make you say it, do you?" Her fingers wiggled dangerously with the open threat.

"That would be highly degrading."

"Even more reason to do so!" She prepared to leap at him when Watari appeared with an ice pack. He pressed it on her head, forcing her to sit back down. "Watari!" Luna cheered at his appearance.

"Hello Luna." He gave a hearty chuckle.

"Do you want to help me tickle Ryuzaki?" She asked innocently.

"Excuse me." Luna looked at Mr. Yagami as he gave her a unamused gaze. "Where were you Ms. Luna? We were discussing very important details about the case."

Like a switch was flipped, Luna leaned back in to the couch. Her look hardened and she suddenly seemed very professional.

"I met up with your son Mr. Yagami."

The older man gasped. "You did what?"

Luna held up her hand telling him she wasn't done. "I simply set up an appointment with him and Ryuzaki. The only thing that we did, other than that, was a little game."

"Ah yes," L picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, placing it in his mouth, "how were the results?"

"Results?" Mr. Yagami asked and switched his gazes between the two people.

They easily ignored him.

"Very promising. But it was something an experienced chess player could pull off, so it's not certain he's on par with you. Though I highly doubt that." Luna reported.

"Good. Good." L mused and quieted down for a small second. He then flicked his gaze at An empty pedestal where a cake was supposed to be. "Did you get the cake?"

Luna tensed and her professional appearance quickly died. She hastily jumped up to stand over him. "I DIDNT BUY YOUR CAKE! IDIOTIC CAKE BOY!"

"That's a terribly thought out insult. It's more amusing than anything." L's thumb played with his lip as he stared at the finger pointing in his face.

Luna's face reddened like a tomato. "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" She snapped.

L peaked at her face and stared directly in to her purple eyes. Luna felt herself become anxious under his scrutinizing gaze. The angry flush faded and only a small dash of pink covered her cheeks.

"Wh-what do you want?" She asked nervously.

"You look tired. Go get some sleep."

Luna's shoulders slumped. "But I was going to make you some cake." She whined.

L furiously shook his head. "No that's fine. You look tired. Sleep, get some rest. We don't need you falling asleep on us."

"Fine." Luna childishly dragged herself out of the room.

When she was gone, the room was quiet while the task members stared at L sympathetically.

Matsuda patted his shoulder and the detective nodded his appreciation.

"She's truly terrible at baking." L whispered ominously.

Aizawa's face turned a ghastly shade of green. "Never again." He groaned.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Never again." They all repeated.

* * *

><p>Light furiously tapped his pen against the death note. His mind was stuck on a trail of annoying thoughts, keeping him from completing his duties as a god. He needed to figure out what was with that Ebony girl, that much was simple. But the other parts... Well he wasn't sure how he could get close to her. It was obvious, from their encounter, that she hated him and he hated her.<p>

"Well, well, well." Ryuk appeared next to Light, struggling not to laugh at his irritated face. "Is Light Yagami having a bad day?"

Light took in a deep breath. "Where were you Ryuk?" His voice was deep with malice.

"Oh you know, just running around."

Light twitched. That's nonchalant attitude was really starting to piss him off. If only shinigami could die, then he would be sure to get rid of Ryuk. Though he does come in handy at times. He wouldn't have known about Raye Penber if he hadn't said that he was being stalked. So admittedly, Ryuk was useful. At times.

"I could of used your insight today. I came across a strange girl."

"Strange? Strange how?" Ryuk took an apple sitting on Light's desk and tossed it in his mouth.

"My books and papers flew off of the table when I said something demeaning to her." Light responded.

With that Light went back to writing down names. His irritation had simmered down enough for him to continue with his duties.

"Oh? You think maybe she has a shinigami?"

Light paused writing once again. He glared at the name he had just wrote. Jackson Brown. A criminal whose case had even reached the ears of the people in Japan. He had killed his own family. Tore out the organs of his children and was found eating them when police arrived. Later on in the investigation, they had discovered he went on the rampage all because his daughter talked back to him about going to bed. And in thirty five seconds, he would be dead.

"Possibly." And he once again continued writing.

* * *

><p><em>Blood. That's all she saw. Blood of her parents pooling around at her feet. Their cold bodies laying on the hard tiled floor. The teenagers lavender eyes were wide with both shock and terror. Her legs shaked beneath her, and she fell onto her knees. The blood soaked into her white prom dress. What happened? Who would do this? Why would they do this?<em>

_"I wasn't expecting anyone else to show up." Her bloodshot eyes shot up too look into a piercing set of red glossy orbs. His hair was messy and blood had smeared on to his cheek. "I guess I'll have to kill you too."_

Luna screamed as loud as she could. Her eyes snapped open while tears fell from her eyes. She struggled to keep the shaking of her body to a down low. She slapped a pale hand over her mouth to silence her screams.

"Luna?" A stream of light passed over the woman's frail body.

Luna fallen the light with her frightened eyes and saw those same red eyes. She once again began to scream while pushing herself against the beds headboard to get away from that thing. She brought her knees to her chest and collapsed in on herself.

"Please don't kill me! Im sorry! Don't kill me!" Luna cried out in pure terror.

Arms wrapped around the woman and held her to a warm strong chest.

"Don't kill me!" She broke free of the arms, trying to quickly back away from the man. His arms grabbed her wrists keeping her still. His red eyes still holding that evil glint.

"Luna! It's me! It's Lawliet!" He frantically spoke to her.

Luna felt her breath slowing down, and the red pupils slowly faded to a dark grey. The familiar innocence of L Lawliet staring at her with a worried gaze. Her heart beat slowed down and she threw her arms around his shoulders. Her face was burried into his neck while she let out her emotions.

"Don't leave me!" She cried.

L simply rubbed her back.


	5. Chapter 4: Tennis

**Hello lovelies! I hope y'all are liking the regular updates. Rai and I are trying to keep it that way :) But anyway! Enjoy this chapter, Rai spent a lot of time to write :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own death note or the characters. Just dem sexy Oc's ;) mmmm**

**Chapter 4**

Light sighed as he watched Luna exit the café. The whole afternoon had been pretty wild so far. First that strange girl, waltzing in like she owned the place, then his books flying out of his hands, and lastly the questioning.

He didn't really see the whole point to the chess game, other than maybe testing his intelligence. If L really wanted to recruit him for the Task Force, why didn't he just come himself? Why send Luna, one he could so easily manipulate and use for his own benefit? Was it a test for him or her?

Huffing, he continued on.

Like he previously thought, Luna could obviously be very useful against L. He would befriend her, try to find out any secrets about L, then dispose of her. That's all that she was useful for, really. Still though, he would have to be extra careful when killing her. Luna and that Ebony girl seem to be good friends, and if he were to be careless, it would not end well.

Ah yes, Ebony. He grew more curious the more he thought about her. Even he wasn't so arrogant to assume she actually liked him. But... then again, he had met girls similar to her so many times before. He supposed he could just ignore her, but considering what had happened with his books, he wasn't sure that was a smart option. What exactly was that? A shinigami? Could she possible have a Death Note?

No, that would be a bit too... cliché. Maybe if Ryuk would give him a straight answer for once, he'd just ask him.

Things, however, were not that simple.

A few days later, Light found himself in the tennis court with L, or "Ryuga", as he preferred to be called.

"I admit, I was surprised, Ryuga. I never thought you'd ask me to play tennis as a way to get to know each other." Light said, smiling at his dark-haired acquaintance.

"Is it a problem for you?" Ryuga mumbled, staring at Light with blank eyes.

"Not at all," he chuckled, walking past him. "But when you first asked me to play, did you know how good I was?" there was the slightest bit of arrogance in his tone, and he was sure Ryuga could hear it.

"Yes. I'll be fine, though." He replied in an almost bored manner. "It's been a while, but at one time I was a British Junior Champion."

Light's eyes narrowed as he followed him in silence. '_If I ask him if he's British, will he think I'm trying to find out more about him because I'm Kira? Well, can't hurt to try._'

"Ryuga, were you _raised_ in the U.K.?"

There was a faint smile on the man's face, almost as if he was reminiscing. "I lived in England for about five years when I was younger. But save your breath. Nothing in that story would reveal L's true identity, I promise you."

'_Oh, is that so ...?'_

An awkward silence was beginning to rise between them, but luckily Ryuga began to speak again.

"Well, since this is our first match, why don't we begin with a single set. First one to... six?"

Nodding, he agreed. "That's fine by me."

L bounced the ball several times. '_This is just a friendly game of tennis, nothing more. This itself won't determine if Light is Kira_.' he glanced at his opponent quickly, before turning his attention back to the ball. '_But I know Kira _hates_ to lose_.'

Tossing the ball up into the air, he hit it across the court, and unknowingly almost hit Ryuk. Light stood there, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Fifteen love." called his voice from the other side of the court.

"Wow, Ryuga. You sure don't mess around." Light said, a friendly smile on his face. If one had looked closely enough, they could see the competitive glint now in his eyes.

"He who strikes first wins." Ryuga said in reply.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you're not at liberty to say?!"<p>

Soichiro Yagami was tired, and just wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. He had to deliver a report to his boss about his findings on the Kira case and L particularly.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're under specific orders from L not to discuss the case with anyone, including you." Soichiro replied calmly.

"I'm not asking for details! Just what you're doing and where," his boss said, looking just as frustrated as he sounded.

He kept his business façade on. As much as he wished to just tell his boss what was going on, he couldn't. Why wouldn't he understand? This whole thing was bigger than the both of them.

"I'm very sorry, sir."

The other man sighed, getting up from his chair and turning to the window. "You know, Yagami. It's been four months since this case came to the public's attention and they want results." he stressed. "People are saying that the NPA is incompetent, that _L_ is incompetent."

He had enough. "With all due respect, sir, the rest of the officers run away with their tails between their legs and _we're _incompetent?!" he ground out. "Do you have _any_ idea how many people are at Task Force headquarters these days?. If you're concerned with public opinion, then you'll want to suppress the fact that most of our detectives would rather let a serial killer roam free than risk their lives!"

Immediately realizing the inappropriateness of his outburst, he continued in a much quieter tone. "Please excuse me."

He paused on his way out, hearing the boss call his name. "What about this L character? Can he be trusted?"

There was a moment of tense silence. "In my opinion, he's a lot more capable than we are. Right now, even as we speak, he's risking his life.

_Meanwhile, at the university tennis court._

L estimated where the ball would land, and ran there to hit it. He grunted, sending it soaring back towards Light. He hit it without a second thought, and they went back and forth. Luna had arrived right after they started, yelling an apology to L who ignored her to stay focused. She didn't notice that Ebony had followed her, curious as to what she was doing. Raiden was with her as always, and upon spotting the other shinigami, he insisted they leave. Naturally, she didn't listen.

"There's nothing to worry about," she had said.

"Are these two really amateurs? Who are they anyway?" a bystander commented, catching Ebony's attention.

She popped up beside him, interrupting and answering for the guy's friend.

"That's... that's Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga!"

The two guys looked at her strangely for appearing so suddenly. "You mean the same guy who scored perfectly on the entrance exam?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled, giving the court another cryptic look before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Weird..." the guys said simultaneously.

'_Relax, Light. While it's true that Kira hates losing, it's also true that most people would rather win than lose. It's just human nature._' L spoke on his mind.

L passed the ball to Light.

'_Is he going to think that I'm Kira if I go for the win? I suppose I could just lose on purpose, but if I do, it could work against me_.' the brunet thought, getting ready to pass back to L. '_He might also expect me to throw the match to avoid suspicion_!'

A loud bang sounded throughout the court, and the ball was heading towards L.

Light grunted as they continued. '_I don't see any way he could profile me based on a tennis , I have to assume he has some other goal in mind_.'

The crowd was held in suspense as the ball was sent towards Light at an alarming speed.

'_I'm not going to let him win_!'

He hit the ball with all his might, finally ending the round. L tried to save it, but it was too late.

L glanced over at his opponent, slightly surprised at his last move. '_Well, look at that. He's going for the win_.'

The referee called it out, "That's four games all. Light Yagami to serve."

In the background, Ryuk chuckled. "And just like that, we've got an umpire and a line judge."

Just then, some guy came running down the stairs. "You won't believe this! I thought I'd heard the name Light Yagami somewhere before so I checked, he was the O2O3 Junior High tennis champion!"

The guy's friend from before turned to look at him in confusion. He continued. "Apparently during the thirty-year award ceremony, he announced that he was hanging up his racket. And I guess he hasn't played competitively since!"

A girl beside them then spoke up. "Hey, hey! What about my Ryuga?" Luna, who was conveniently standing near the girl, turned her attention to their conversation, a small tick of annoyance running through her. "Tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against the former junior high champ?"

Luna then decided to put in her two cents. "Well, of course he is! Even if he hadn't practiced endlessly, he could probably still get by on his talent alone!" She probably should have just focused on the match, but the girl's comment about "her" Ryuga slightly touched a nerve.

'_I can see the wheels turning, Light Yagami. I'm already in your head_.' L though while Light simultaneously had. '_To win, you must attack_!' Going through his.

Ebony was zoning out of the monotonous game, when she suddenly heard "Game and set! Won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!"

"Ebony come on. Let's go before they notice you." Raden suggested.

The girl finally gave in to her shinigami's prodding and took her leave, making sure to stay out of sight. She waited for the two to finish up and leave, then followed closely behind them. Luna was with them, congratulating Light on his win.

She was listening in on their conversation, so she didn't notice when Raiden strayed from her side to speak with Ryuk.

"How's it going, old man?" Raden smirked, looking up at the elder shinigami.

"Old? You're almost my age." Ryuk chuckled.

"Yeah, give or take a few hundred years."

Light noticed Ryuk lagging behind, but refrained from looking back to see what he was doing. It would seem suspicious to L, and he didn't want to risk it.

"I'm feeling kinda thirsty, plus there's something I wanted to ask you about. You wanna go somewhere for a drink?" he asked the dark-haired man, carefully planning what to say next.

"You humored me with a tennis match, the least I can do is answer some of your questions." L replied.

"Great! Luna, do you want to come, too?"

"Yeah-"

"Actually, she has something she needs to do, right Luna-chan?" L interrupted, earning a glare from said girl.

"No I don't!" She argued with the detective. "What about _you? _Don't _you_ have something _you_ need to do?"

L supressed a shiver at the words he was about to say. "How can I work if I dont have any of your lovely cake?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded. "Yeah, I have some work I need to get done. Sorry you two, maybe next time!"

As the Luna parted from the two, Ebony stayed behind. Raiden had joined her again, but she was too busy thinking to ask what he was doing. "I wonder what they're doing, since I doubt this will be just a casual outing."

Raden gave a 'tch' of annoyance while floating beside the red headed girl. "It's not. It looks like Light has a shinigami attached to him, and that Ryuga guy is using an alias."

Luna looked at Raden, clearly surprised. "Shinigami? Alias? Raiden what do you think is going on?"

"From what I can tell, and this is based off of assumptions, I think Ryuga is L and Light is kira. I believe L or 'Ryuga' suspects Light of being Kira."

"But we don't know this for sure, right?" Ebony asked for conformation.

Raiden nodded his skull head. "Correct."

Ebony bit her lip in though, still following the duo. "Raiden."

"Yes?"

"Go spy on them. Listen to their conversation, and come back to me when you hear something worth while." Luna ordered while stepping towards a bench and carefully sitting down on it.

Raiden, being faithful as always, quickly caught up to the group and flew besides Ryuk. The other shinigami regarded Raden with a small cackle, already knowing what he had in mind.

Raden listened in on the conversation, obviously coming in during the middle of it.

"Luna sure is a character." Light sommented to L.

L cautiously nodded his head. "She is..."

Light gave a smile at the hunched over man. "How did you and her meet?"

"On a case. But I won't go too deep into that story." L gave a simple answer.

"Why is that?"

L looked at Light with a knowledgable gaze. "Well I guess now is a good time as ever." He brought his thumb up to His lips.

Light tilted his head. "What is it?"

Raden leaned in so he could hear the next few words that might be of use to him and Ebony.

"I suspect you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira."

Raiden smiled behind his skull, a deep accomplished laugh struggling to get out. He didn't expect it to be that easy to get some Intel. He looked at Ryuk who was now laughing hysterically at the whole situation only he and Raiden could understand.

"I guess I'll be seeing you again Ryuk." Raden remarked, only making the shinigami laugh more.

Raiden flew off just barely hearing Ryuk muttering about things becoming "more interesting".

Raden came beside Ebony who was making small sultry smirks at a group of boys just happening to pass by her. They all gave small wolf whistles and continued walking.

"Did you get anything Raiden?" Ebony muttered under breath.

Raiden shrugged, answering her rhetorical question for her. "Well, it seems that I was right about my assumptions. Ryuga is L and Light is Kira. We finally found your 'object of interest'."

"Hm," was the reply he got. "I should go confront them, right?" she asked.

Raiden felt like facepalming. As much as he loved the girl, she was too stupid for her own good. "No. Try to contact Light. Get him to work with you, trick him, and take him down."

Ebony's eyebrows knitted in frustration. "What about Luna? She's in danger now, I can't let her get harmed."

"She left you four years ago to travel with some boyfriend. Why do you still care about her? But that's beside the point, you should find where Light lives and confront him. Forget about Luna."

"No." Ebony answered. "I'll do this my way Raiden." She'd have to come up with a plan, but for now she would wait.


	6. Chapter 5: Motion

**Disclaimer: we do not own Death Note or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Ebony had thought over her plan, over and over again. She had proposed it, over and over again to Raiden. But there was always a way for her to undoubtably fail. Eventually Raiden and Ebony agreed that her idea was terrible. She had no understanding on how to manipulate people with out her body. Soon, she abandoned her plans and decided to listen to Raden, just this once.<p>

So here she was, waiting out side of Light Yagami's class. How did she find out his where his classes were? Well, let's just say she has a good spy. And that spy was so kind enough to "accompany" her on her quest for Light Yagami.

Ebony gave a puff of annoyance before looking around to make sure nobody was in the hallway. Her eyes then shifted to glare at the masked shinigami. "Raiden, I told you I was fine on my own. If anything goes wrong, I'll just use other tactics."

"No Ebony, if anything goes wrong I'll be the one to put an end to it." Raiden flapped his wing indignantly. How dare she think he would allow her to be put in danger! He refused to let harm come to a single hair on her head.

"Raiden, if anything goes wrong and I need to play it down, you'll only make it worse. The last time we met Light, you threw his books on the floor. That's not good Raden. He probably knows something is different about me."

"Which is why I'm here to protect you!" The shinigami argued back.

"I know Raiden! But sometimes I don't want you to see me do things! I want to look perfect in your eyes! But I can't if you keep following me everywhere." Ebony looked down at her shoes. She felt so vulnerable right now. Like she was a glass window in front of her secrets. A gentle hand came to her cheek.

Raiden carefully took off his mask while brushing a few strands of hair behind Ebony's ear. She stared at him with lost eyes, taking in the way his spoke to hers.

"Ebony," his wings folded in and his feet landed on the ground, "you've always been perfect in my eyes."

* * *

><p>Ebony smiled gently at her best friend. "Kiss me?" Her voice asked softly.<p>

Raiden leaned down, his lips barely touching hers when the door of a classroom bursted open. He quickly grabbed his mask and threw it on to his face. He gave an awkward chuckle and mumbled a quick apology to Ebony. Said woman wanted to claw her eyes out, she was so close to kissing him! So close!

Ebony, with a sigh, paid attention to the students leaving the classroom of humanities. Her eyes passed over students until they fell upon the renowned Light Yagami. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and pulled down her shirt to show a little cleavage.

"Light!" She called towards the young man.

Light felt his whole body stiffen at the familiar voice. His blood went cold and he looked over his shoulder to see the small red head. She skipped up to him and linked her arm through his.

"Ebony." He greeted her with a warm smile, restraining himself from hitting the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Ebony gave a devious grin. "I just wanted to know if you were up to hanging out."

Inside his head Light was grinning from ear to ear. '_This just makes things a lot easier.'_ "Sure, I know a great restaurant we could go to. Then after that we could just walk around and talk."

"No we should go somewhere private. Somewhere..." Ebony's eyes quickly flickered to Raiden's eye sockets.

"Ryuk." The shinigami mumbled.

"Ryuk can enjoy a pleasant conversation between the two of us."

Light's eyes widened at Ebony's revelation. He looked at Ryuk who was laughing uncontrollably. His mouth tightened in to a frustrated frown. This was not what he was expecting. Just who was this girl?

"Follow me." His voice was dark and filled with malice.

"I'll be glad to, Light darling."

Light's hands curled into tight fists. Oh how he wanted to kill her.

* * *

><p>Luna whistled a small tune, her head lazily hanging off the couch. She sat with her legs up in the air, and her back against the cushions. Her eyes stared at L while he talked to the task force about the case. His thumb played with his lips while he was in deep though, which Luna found absolutely adorable and couldn't help smiling at.<p>

L looked down at the young woman when he felt a set of eyes on him. "Yes Luna?"

Luna snapped out of her reverie and a large blush covered her cheeks. "Ah, w-well it's nothing. Well not nothing exactly." She mumbled the last part, but L was able to pick it up.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Luna scrunched her face when she thought back to her and Light's first meeting. Why was Ebony there? She had never been associated with Light before, and they were on two different sides of the university. There was no way they could've met. Unless they were working together?...

No, there was no way, Ebony wouldn't team up with Kira. She was a good girl with good intentions.

"Luna?"

Once again Luna was knocked out of her deep thoughts. "It's nothing." She told L with a small convincing smile.

He stared at her for a few moments then turned back to look back at his coworkers. "Now, on to the idea of Light joining this investigation..."

* * *

><p>Ebony sat in Light's room with a condescending smirk. "Wow Light, your room is so clean for a boy. And a boy who's a college student nonetheless."<p>

Light glared at the girl, his eyes almost seeming to flash red. "How do you know about Ryuk?"

"I know about a lot of things." She fell on to Light's bed with a small thump. "Kind of like how I know Ryuuga is actually L, and you're trying to use Luna as your play thing." Lies. The last one at least. She didn't know if Light was plotting against Luna, but if she played her cards right, she might get him to admit something.

"What about it? What do you want?"

Ebony shot up, her eyes filled with sadistic mirth. "I want to help you, Light Yagami. And I can do that. I know so much about Luna, and, if my suspicions are correct, she has been with L now for a few years."

Light perked up. "Why do you say that?"

"All in do time Yagami, all in due time." She teased him. "Here's the thing, I'll tell you one big secret about me-"

"What is it?" Light cut her off.

"If you can get me into the task force." She finished.

* * *

><p>Light gave her a criticizing look. "Why do you need to get into the task force? And what makes you think I can get you into it?"<p>

"To answer your first question, I need information. About what, I can't say. Just trust that it has nothing to do with the Kira case." Bullshit her mind screamed. "As for your second,"

She hesitated and looked at Raden.

"There's a reason why L came to you. that reason, most likely, being he wanted you in the task force to keep an eye on you." Raden said.

"There's a reason why L came to you. that reason, most likely, being he wanted you in the task force to keep an eye on you." Ebony copied Raden word by word.

Light tapped his fingers against the desk processing what he had just heard. Despite Ebony not realizing it, he had noticed the small glances she made off to the side. It was like she was looking for help. He then recalled his textbooks and papers suddenly falling on the ground when nothing could've caused it. Then her knowing about Ryuk... Only other shinigami can see shinigami. And the last time he checked, he had never allowed Ebony to touch a piece of his notebook. Nor did he notice her following him or Ryuga.

"Where's your shinigami?" He asked, finally coming to a conclusion.

Ebony suppressed a smile, Light was too smart for his own good. "He's standing right next to me." Light looked at the empty space where Ebony was before turning to lock his eyes with Ryuk.

"Oh he's there alright. That cocky little brat." Ryuk assured Light, after all he saw no reason not to lie if he already found out.

"It's not nice to insult people, old man." Raden smiled cockily.

"Shut it, shinigami wanna be." Ryuk snapped at Raden.

Light and Ebony ignored the, to them, one sided bickering. Ebony pulled out a small black note book from her back pocket. She held it out to Light who lightly tapped it. Suddenly he noticed a shinigami who looked very similar to a human. His mouth was slightly raised in a silent snarl while he regarded Ryuk.

"At least I'm not attached to some ditsy red head." Ryuk taunted Raden.

"If you say one more thing about Ebony I'll..."

"You'll what? You're as powerless as a newborn baby, and you definitely look like one too."

Light snapped and threw a glare at Ryuk. " Ryuk! Patronizing our guests will not help us! Shut up!"

Ryuk shrunk back in to the shadows. "Okay."

"Good." He pinched the bridge of his nose before pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a piece of white notebook paper and touched it to Ebony's hand. "There." He leaned back in his chair.

"Oh wow." Ebony whispered in awe. "This is the first time I've seen another shinigami besides Raden. They look completely different."

"So that was your secret?" Ebony changed her view to Light.

She nodded her head. "Yes, and there is many more if you can help me get into the task force."

"I understand." Light folded his arms over his chest. "Honestly this isn't that hard. But at the same time very complicated. With the idea I have in mind, you'll need to be a little reckless."

Ebony began to open her mouth but Raiden beat her to it. "What's this idea?"

Light sighed and closed his eyes. "You would find Luna, and tell her you know everything about the case."

"But I don't see what that would do," Ebony shook her head, utterly confused, "wouldn't they just lock me up in a loony bin?

"No, L is too meticulous to simply lock you away. As far as he knows, you have a way to get leaked information. And that is too dangerous for the case. He would need to keep you in his watch 24/7."

_That makes sense _Ebony thought. She looked at Raiden to get his approval. He, begrudgingly, offered a grunt . In return Ebony smiled brightly.

"Okay, when can I do this?" Ebony asked, excitement brewing at her core.

Light looked at his watch. "You still have time. L briefly talked about how Luna always picked up a order of sweets, from the coffee shop we met at."

Ebony began to gather her things. "When?"

"Forty five minutes. I do hope this makes us friends now, right?"

The woman winked at Light. "Of course. Until next time Light Yagami." She gave him a little peck on his cheek, paying little attention to Raiden's small growl.

With that, Ebony flew out of Light's house and towards her new destination.

* * *

><p>By the time Ebony arrived at the coffee shop, people were already starting to leave. She looked at pulled out her phone to look at the time. She had sometime, maybe five minutes. Her feet glided over to a small booth, in view of the door. She pushed herself against the wall and looked at Raiden.<p>

"Whatever happens, even if I'm hit or stabbed, don't do anything."

"But-" he began to protest.

"Nothing!"

The door to the small shop and in walked Luna. Her hair bouncing with each step she took and a peaceful look on her features. She skipped towards the cash register and placed a credit card on the counter.

"Order for Ryuzaki." Her tone was different, professional and authoritative.

"Right away." The employee disappeared into the back, leaving Luna all alone at the front.

Luna placed her face in her hand and gave a big sigh of frustration. "I hate carrying this stuff out."

"I can help you." Luna twirled around and saw her good friend standing behind her.

"Ebony!" Luna threw herself in to Luna's arms, the force of her blow knocking them over. "It's so good to see you! The last time we saw each other, I had business to take care of! How are you?" Luna looked down at the girl she was sitting on.

"L-Luna... A-air... Air!" Ebony wheezed out.

Quickly Luna jumped off of her friend to help her stand up. "Sorry about that. I was just so excited to see you!" Luna gushed over her petite friend.

Ebony felt her eyes twitch at the one thought going through her head._ She just had to go and get shorter, didn't she? Or did I get taller?..._

"-errible that my boyfriend makes me get him sweets all the time. But what ya gonna do?" Luna shrugged her shoulders, not realizing that Ebony had been completely ignoring her. "So why are you here Ebony?"

"Well I-"

"Ma'am." the two girls looked at the employee holding six bags of goodies and treats. "You're order." Ebony walked towards the employee and took three bags off of him.

"Thank you! Just set them on the counter and I'll pay."

With a swipe of a card later, and two short girls struggling with heavy bags, Luna closed the trunk of her car and twirled the keys around her finger. She looked at Ebony with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Ebony. I'm really glad I ran into you. Usually I carry all of that stuff by myself."

Ebony giggled. "No problem. You see I actually knew you would be here."

Luna tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yeah, kind of like how I know Hideki Ryuga is L." Ebony slyly looked at Luna, noticing how her eyes had widened a fraction of an inch before lowering into deadly slits. "And how Light Yagami is suspected of being kira."

The surroundings were dead silent. It seemed as if the temperature had lowered while Luna stared at Ebony, calculating what her next move would be. Luna let her hand trail behind her jacket to touch the cool metal of a pistol.

"How do you know, Ebony?" Luna's mind was in a frenzy right now.

"I guess you'll find out eventually." Ebony began walking away, she only hoped Luna would do what she anticipated. _Please take the bait._

"I'm sorry about this Ebony, but you're a liability now." Ebony didn't expect the soft voice, of her friend, to be so close to her ear. The also didn't expect the blow to her neck, and the whole world going dark.

Luna was able to catch her limp friend, struggled to hold her while putting the gun back in her belt line. Eventually she carried Ebony towards her car, opened the back door, and threw her friend inside. Slamming the door shut, she pulled out her phone to call L. The phone rang while she hopped in the car.

"Come on L! Pick up!" She hissed while starting the car.

"_We're sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service._" A woman's mechanical voice filled her ear.

"Damn it L! THE ONE TIME I NEED TO TALK TO YOU MOST AND YOU DONT ANSWER!" Her foot slammed on to the gas pedal, forcing the car to speed off.

In a last ditch effort to reach the detective, she felt for her belt buckle and pressed it three times. Not a moment later did her phone ring. She picked it up, pressing it to her ear.

"Watari, can I speak to L?" She hissed

"_Luna, this is L. Whats the matter? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?"_

Luna cut off L to stop his endless questions. "I'm fine L. But you? I'm not so sure about."

_"What do you mean?"_

"An old friend knows too much about the Kira case. Sort of like how you're a famous detective, and Light is a kira suspect."

_"They don't sound like a good friend to me."_

"That's besides the point L. Look I'm bringing her to HQ. Just... Make sure no bystanders are around to see me carry a unconscious girl into a hotel."

_"I've got it."_

"Good."

Luna hung up her phone and looked at the rear view mirror to look at Ebony sleeping. She frowned then turned back to the road.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Ebony?"

* * *

><p>Black childish eyes. That's all Ebony saw when her eyelids opened. She looked at the man who was sitting on a chair, looking at her. He slowly rested his thumb on his lip while continuing to stare at her.<p>

"She's taller than you." He stated with a tilt of his head to look at the woman besides him.

"Oh shut up!" Luna hit the back of his head making him flinch. "Just focus on the task at hand, you idiot."

"Yes of course." The awkward man stood up. "Ebony. No last name, just Ebony. Grew up in an orphanage located in L.A. You had been going to a public college for about three years when one of your teachers set you up a scholarship in Japan about a year ago. A math scholarship as well." He walked towards a table filled with treats and picked out a cookie holding it in front of his face. "Interesting. Considering the fact you have no academic skills at all."

Ebony scoffed. She knew it was the truth, but it was so annoying to hear about her life from someone else. "Then how did I get through high school with 'no academic skills'." Her fingers wiggled with air quotations.

L took a large bite out of his cookie, than sat back in his chair. "Simple," he answered with his mouth full, "your body. It's no doubt in my mind that most men would find you attractive. So you used that to your advantage." He finished his treat then looked at Luna. "Can you get me some more cookies?"

Luna sighed. "Sure."

Ebony ignored the short exchange. "And you're not most men?" She asked slightly offended.

"Of course not." L answered while taking a plate of cookies from Luna. "Thank you." Luna offered him a small smile.

"And please pray tell how you are so different?"

"I prefer a woman who's not infested with STDS." Ebony stared at him in mild shock. L picked up a folder and looked at the papers inside. "What else?... Oh! You have no, original, birth certificate. Up until the age of four you never existed. And, you are twenty three years old. Your birthday just passed to... So I guess a happy birthday is in order." He held out a cookie. "Happy birthday."

Ebony absentmindedly took the "gift" from L. She stared at it, her mouth agape. She was actually unable to speak. Her mind was blank from any insults she might have. She just kept staring at the cookie, speechless.

"Ebony. There you are." Raden's voice reached her ears.

"This was unexpected." She spoke to both L and Raden. She wiped the shock from her face and sat up on the couch. Her cockiness returning in an instant. "But, may I leave now? I have homework to finish."

L regarded her with Little to no emotion. "No. You're not returning to college. In fact, you've dropped out. You'll be staying here where Luna and I can watch you. I suspect you might be an accomplice of Kira, and I don't need an accomplice running amuck. The two of us are already busy as it is."

"Hey! Ryuzaki! You forgot about us!" Matsuda exclaimed. He stood off to the side along with a group of men.

"Oh yes, of course, how could I forget? We also have Aihara, Moji,Ukita, and Asahi working fervently to solve this case." L motioned to Mr. Yagami, Mogi, Ukita,(I tried to find Ukita's alias, there was none) and Aizawa, completely ignoring Matsuda.

"Sir, what about me?" Matsuda deflated with a pout.

Luna skipped over to him and gave him a hug. "Cheer up Matsui! L is just being a bully, but you always have me!" Matsuda blushed and bent slightly over to hug Luna back.

L ignored everyone but Ebony. "From here on out, you are living here. We move every four to five days so-"

"Wait, I'll be living with a bunch of men?" Ebony cut in.

"And me!" Luna chirped, still cradling Matsuda.

Ebony glanced at her than back at L. "Besides Luna, I'll be living with a bunch of men?"

L took a bite out of a cookie. "During the day, yes. During the night it will only be you, me, Watari, and Luna."

"Oh..." Ebony felt disappointment flow through her veins. She had hopped she could have her own harem or something. All of that meat she could of had...

"Luna will show you the room you'll be staying in." L turned towards his laptop sitting on the table in front of him.

Luna detached from Matsuda and ran to grab Ebony's hand. She pulled her through the large hotel suit. She glided through a small hallway and stopped at a simple oak door. Luna opened it up revealing a semi small, dark room with a queen sized bed. To one end of the room there was a door that led to a bathroom and right next to it was a small closet.

"This is your room. Just to warn you, Ryuzaki placed cameras and microphones everywhere. So you have nothing to hide. And we'll be getting some of your clothes and items from your dorm room, so if you have anything you want or need, just let me know."

Luna finished and stood awkwardly by the door, she looked at Ebony with a sad look while biting her lip. Ebony ran a hand through her hair and met the gaze of her friend.

"You don't trust me anymore, do you?" Ebony asked.

Luna bit her lip and walked away. "I don't distrust you, but I'm afraid what will happen to you." Luna responded.

Ebony sighed, dragging a hand down her face. If only Luna knew this was to protect her and the others working the Kira case.

Ebony turned the light on to her small room. Walking in, she closed the door and made her way to the conjoined bathroom while stripping out of her clothes. She turned the lights on to the bathroom and noticed a pile of clothes with a note on top of it, sitting on the toilet lid.

She picked up the fragile paper and read the words. A smile crossed her features when she read it again

_Ebony,_

_You're fucking crazy, you know that right? I Have no guarantee that I can keep you safe while you're shadowing us on this case. But I'll try as hard as I can to make sure you come out of this alive. But for now I left you a change of clothes because you're a dirty little girl ;) ohohoh_

_They might be a little too small for you... But I hope they'll do._

_Love,_

_Luna_

_Ps. I'm a boss ass bitch_

Ebony set the letter down on the sink. 'Same old Luna' she looked at the pile of clothes and noted how they would fit her perfectly fine. Then she came to the frilly pink bra laying on the bottom. Her eyes widened and she held it up to her chest.

"She's supposed to be tiny!" She looked at the tag and found the size of the bra. "Holy fuck! This is too big for me!"

* * *

><p>The night settled down and Ebony laid in her soft comfy bed. The sheets puffed around her as she struggled to sleep in a foreign place. She always had trouble sleeping in a new place, but Raden and her would usually talk until she fell asleep. But now...<p>

She looked at the shinigami who leaned on the wall staring at her continuously. How could she talk to him with cameras and microphones everywhere? It was impossible. She sighed. At least things had quieted down now. The task force had left about four hours ago, and the hotel was quiet and dark.

"Why can't I sleep?" Ebony whined to herself.

She closed her eyes, finally calming down enough to be in a sleep like state. She felt herself about to fall into oblivion when a scream of agony startled her awake. She shot up in bed, the sheets falling around her. She listened closely to the screams and registered them belonging to a certain person.

"Luna!" She shouted in a panic.

She raced out of her door and in to the hallway. When she reached the girls door a hand rested on her shoulder to stop her. Ebony turned to look at an elderly man. she had heard about him earlier. When she got out of the shower, she had heard Matsui talking about an older man named Watari.

"Although he's really old, he's a lot faster than most of us." Were Matsui's exact words.

"Watari, what's going on? Why is Luna screaming? Shouldn't we help her?" Ebony tried to get away from him but he only gripped her shoulder tighter.

"Ms. Luna has had nightmares for years,"he whispered, Ebony finally calming down enough to pay attention "every night she wakes up screaming but L-"

"L what?" Ebony asked, wanting to get to the point. She didn't care about the details, she just wanted to know if Luna was okay.

Watari gave a gentle smile then opened the door slightly. Ebony peaked through the crack to see Luna wrapped in L's arms. Her screams had calmed down and she know clung to L as if her life depended on it. Luna's face was red from tears while the man supporting her rubbed her back.

"Please don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me like they did." Luna whispered over and over again, her vocal chords raw from her screams.

"I won't." L responded to each of her pleas.

Ebony backed away from the door, closing it as if she had interrupted a moment. She held on to the door knob contemplating what to do or say. She looked at Watari. "Does she love him?"

Watari smiled sadly. "Who knows? I believe she does, even though she says she doesn't. I just think she says those things because she doesn't want to distract L with a relationship."

Ebony struggled to get the rock out of her throat. That's something that Luna would do. So selfless and kind. Ebony walked towards her room and closed the door behind her. Her back met the wood of the door as she leaned against it.

"Ebony..." Raiden spoke.

"I won't let her be hurt by Kira." She looked up at her shinigami with determined eyes. "The war has begun. If I could, I would tell that Kira bastard to leave her alone."

Raiden froze. "Do you want me to tell Light Yagami?"

"Yes, that's what I would do."

"I'll be going then." Raiden disappeared from the room leaving Ebony with her thoughts. Walking towards her bed, she laid down on her soft bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you guys think? Tell us in the reviews. Because reviews =love <strong>


	7. Chapter 6: The second Kira

**Hello everyone! Rai here. I hope you can excuse this update being a little late, my internet was being weird. **

**Anyways, we hope you enjoy! Leave a review and tell us what you think! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It was the next day, and the sun had already begun set, Light noted. Time had flown by so quickly, he could hardly recall anything after the hospital visit. Ryuk was being quieter than usual, something the young man was thankful for. The call they had gotten while L was interrogating him had given him a lot more to think about in such a short time. He could hardly believe the raven-haired man's words, and once they had gotten to the hospital, it felt like he was carrying the burdens of thousands on his shoulders. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

_-  
>The day before...<em>

'Does this guy have a death wish?'_ Light thought, just as the detective finished his statement. _'I don't understand, what is he thinking?'

_L's phone rang, and almost like a chain-reaction, so did Light's. They both excused themselves and took the call. They caught each others gaze, and Light could've sworn he felt his stomach drop._

_"Light, it's your-"_

_The brunet froze, "—My father... he had a heart attack!"  
><em>-

When they arrived, Luna was already there and talking to the doctor. She motioned them over to hear what he had to say. He recalled the doctor's words concerning his father. Apparently, stress was the main reason behind the heart attack. It wasn't exactly rare for a man that age, but it still worried him slightly. Light grimaced, subconsciously clenching his fist. Damn these human emotions. It would be difficult to abandon them on his path to godhood, but it was a necessity. Kira couldn't, and wouldn't be held down by these petty feelings.

However, something did go right that evening. The detective had told him _why_ he suspected him, so now he could properly figure out a way to shift his suspicions elsewhere. Once L was focused on someone else, that was when he would strike, taking out L's most valuable player first. Luna would be gone, and L would be an easy target. It seemed far too simple, but he wasn't complaining. Truthfully, he disliked having to rid the world of an innocent man, whose intelligence seemed to match his own. But to achieve his perfect world, it had to be done.

* * *

><p>The Task Force were all sitting together, discussing something uninteresting. Or at least, that's what Ebony thought about it. She was forced to be there, so the strange detective could keep an eye on her. Luna was with Watari at the moment, so there was no one to help with her boredom.<p>

"Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we open an investigation?"

L waved off Matsuda's question, "If we do, it should be coordinated separately from the Kira case. Also we'll have to use police sketched instead of actual photos."

"We're talking about someone who's been missing for four months already. Chances are, she's probably dead." commented Aizawa.

L paused, considering the previous statement before continuing. "If you're right about that, I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet. If we did, it might provide us with some much needed physical evidence."

The door behind them opened, causing everyone to shift their attention. Watari and Luna hastily walked in, informing them that something was happening on one of the popular news stations, Sakura TV. They turned on the television just in time. Three people were sitting in front of the camera, claiming that they were now under the control of Kira. They all watched in silent disbelief, until Aizawa decided to voice his thoughts.

"Kira's hostages? What is this?"

The broadcast continued, explaining that Sakura TV received four tapes that were supposedly from Kira himself. The first tape they had received contained predictions of the times of death or criminals that had recently been arrested. Each criminal, unsurprisingly, died at the exact time and date that was predicted.

'If what they're saying is true, it's clearly only something that Kira could do...' L thought, not daring to remove his eyes from the screen.

"Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5:59pm. And we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death! Beyond that, we understand that it contains a message to all the people of the world, from Kira."

Ukita gasped, leaning in eagerly. "This has to be another fake, don't you think?"

"I doubt it, I'm pretty sure even Sakura TV wouldn't stoop that low."

"And now, the video," a blurry image of the name "KIRA" written in an old-looking font appeared. Various sounds could be heard before someone actually began to speak.

The person cleared their throat, "I am Kira. If this video is being aired on the 18th, at exactly 5:59pm as I requested, the time is exactly 5:59:47, 48, 49..." they paused, as if they were waiting for something. "Please change the channel to Taiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly six o'clock."

Collective gasps could be heard throughout the room, and Luna changed the channel to the requested station. It was silent, and the image of a man with his head tilted back was all that appeared. Someone, likely a colleague, rushed up to him and shook him. As the people on-screen began to panic, the man signaled to turn off the camera. The chaos continued for a few more seconds before L ordered Luna to change the channel, and bring them two more TVs. Thankfully, Watari had already brought them in.

"Kira" was already talking about another presenting another victim. It was another news anchor for a different station. "Kira" claimed he was killing him because the man was supposedly against the idea of Kira. Watari changed the channel, and the man was in a similar position to the first. Changing back, the mysterious person began to speak again.

"Now that you've seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira."

Just then, L called out, "Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!"

Matsuda rushed to the phone to call Sakura TV. It was a terribly unlucky coincidence that no one was picking up. Hearing of this, Ukita cursed and rushed to the door.

"Ukita! What are you doing?" Matsuda asked frantically.

"I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes!" Luna yelled at him to stop, but he was already gone.

She groaned, wondering if she should go after him or not. As she turned around to watch the screen, she failed to notice Ebony slipping out the door.

"Ukita! Wait, let me come with you!" Ebony yelled, catching his attention. He had already made it downstairs and was getting into his car.

"No way, it's too dangerous for you! Aren't you supposed to stay with Ryuzaki?" he said, watching her approach the car.

"And it's not dangerous for you? Please, you'll need help getting into the station and since we'll most likely get in huge trouble for this, you can place the blame on me!" after seeing the look he gave her, she continued, "I'm not letting you leave without me!"

He sighed. If they kept this up, he would be too late. "Fine, hurry up!"

Grinning, she got into the car and buckled up. This would be an exciting night.

Ukita had turned his police siren on and was taking all sorts of shortcuts that she never even knew about. Glancing at the glowing screen of the radio, she noted happily that only five minutes have passed. They would make it on time, and maybe then L would trust her more. Sure, she would probably get lectured by multiple people, but this... wannabe Kira needed to be stopped as soon as possible. She prided herself in knowing that this Kira was a copycat, even though she would never have even suspected a second killer if Raiden wasn't so good at getting information. Ebony briefly wondered how Light was reacting to all of this. What would he do about it?

* * *

><p>Somewhere across the city, Sachiko and Soichiro Yagami were watching the broadcast together in his hospital room. Neither spoke a word, shocked into silence because of all that was happening. Sachiko turned off the television, and her husband turned his attention to her.<p>

"Sachiko?"

She silently stared at the remote in her hands, before looking up and smiling at him. "Darling, this can't be good for your health."

"Sachiko, like it or not I am still in charge of the Kira Task Force." he stated calmly.

The woman sighed, looking down, before silently turning the television back on.

* * *

><p>The tires screeched as Ukita forced the car to stop. Ebony placed her hands in front of her as she jerked forward. She breathed heavily, watching Ukita jump out of the car before rushing after him.<p>

"No, wait! Don't just rush away like that!"

He attempted to pry the doors open with his bare hands, before cursing once he realized it was locked. Ebony ran up to him and looked around for another way in.

She spotted a large rock and got an idea. "Ukita! We need to break the glass!"

"What?" she tried to communicate her idea to him, but neither could hear the other over the sirens of the other police cars that were drawing closer to the news station. Ukita tried to yell at the guard standing inside, before cursing and drawing his gun.

Her eyes widened and she took several steps back, when he suddenly froze. "Ukita!?" she shouted, confused.

His hands shook at he dropped the gun. He tried to reach down and press the button on his belt, but his heart finally gave out. Ebony watched helplessly as he collapsed, yelling his name once more and rushing to catch him.

* * *

><p>Back at the task force headquarters, they were still trying to contact Sakura TV with no luck. Matsuda happened to glance at the television at that moment, and saw a body lying in front the station's front doors. There was another painfully familiar person as well, who seemed to be sitting on the ground beside the man and shaking him. He caught sight of her face and paled.<p>

"Aizawa, look."

Everyone was staring at the screen in shock, also realizing who the two were.

"What does she think she's doing?!" Luna gasped. She had been watching the whole time, and had seen Ukita collapse almost as if it was in slow-motion.

"She must have convinced Ukita to bring her along." the detective stated emotionlessly.

"Ukita... damnit! Kira did this," Aizawa stuttered, and turned to leave the room.

L growled, "Mr. Aizawa!" hearing the footsteps stop, he went on, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I gotta go there!"

"You can't. Please, think about this rationally."

"What, you want me to just sit here and watch TV?!" Aizawa snapped.

"If this truly is the work of Kira, you'll only meet the same fate if you go there." L said, trying to rationalize.

"And what about that girl? You're just going to let her die out there with Ukita?!"

L tried to speak, but was quickly cut off. "You told us Kira couldn't kill without a name! So how could this happen?"

Matsuda then decided to speak up, "The aliases and fake badges were worthless. What are we gonna do, L? You don't think Kira has all our names already, do you?"

"That's a definite possibility." L confirmed grimly. "However if that were the case, you'd think it would be easier to kill off the entire task force before making a move...

Initially, I concluded that Kira needed only a name and a face to kill, but from what we've just seen... I'd say it's not entirely impossible that Kira can kill with only a face. All I know for sure, is that Kira is either in that TV station, or he's somewhere close-by. In a place where he can watch everyone who enters the building. But then why did he not kill-"

"- If Kira is in the area, then isn't that why we should get down there?!" shouted Aizawa, glaring at the detective furiously.

He countered the statement calmly, sounding as if he were speaking to a child. "For all we know, Kira could have surveillance cameras set up in the area. If we rush down there unprepared, all of us will be killed-"

Aizawa grabbed his shoulder roughly, "Wasn't it you who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch Kira?" he snarled.

Luna decided to interject, "Aizawa, you need to calm down! You're being irrational." she saw that her friend was shaking, and began to worry for him.

"No, he's right. I meant what I said, but risking my life to catch Kira, doing something that I know will cost me my life are two entirely different things."

In his blind fury, the other man refused to let up. "Oh yeah?" He was going to continue, but upon seeing L in the shaken state he'd put him in, he realized he was going too far.

"Please control yourself. We've lost Ukita. We might lose Ebony as well. I understand you want to go there, but something will happen to you as well."

* * *

><p>Soichiro Yagami sent a brief apology to his wife, who had probably already discovered his empty bed. He knew this decision was brash and not well thought out, but what else was there to do? One of his most trusted officers lay dead, and an innocent girl could possibly be the next victim of this unknown murderer. He refused to just sit there and not do anything.<p>

The news station was now in his sights, and he sped up and angled himself just right. The large automobile he had taken crashed through the glass doors, effectively getting him inside the station and sending everyone in the surrounding area in a state of shocked panic.

Chief Yagami ordered the poor guard he had almost run over to take him to the broadcasting room, where he then forced them to shut everything off. After they did as told and gave him the tapes, he let himself relax for a brief moment. Somehow, his insane plan had worked, and he was alive. He hadn't seen the girl and Ukita in front of the station when he drove in, so he assumed that they had somehow been taken to safety.

He hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that he had at least saved the girl. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let another person die tonight.


End file.
